The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus for attachment of a structure to a roof that bears the load of the structure while allowing roof shingle and subsurface replacement without removal or damaging tear down of the structure. In one embodiment, the system disclosed is a partially tubular mounting bracket to which rafters of a structure such as a pergola may be attached to a roof. The mounting bracket disclosed herein allows for replacement of roof shingles or sub-roofing without detachment or even temporary removal of pergola rafters from the roof, which are traditionally rigidly fixed to the roof directly with nails or screws. Under traditional methods of attaching pergola rafters to a roof, removal of the rafters often causes damage to the rafters and the overall structure of the pergola, causing its replacement.
Current outdoor structures attached to a roof of a house or building for support, such as pergolas, are attached to the subsurface of the roof, which is plywood. Usually, the pergola is attached to the plywood through the shingles directly with nails or screws. This means that the end of a pergola rafter is in direct contact with the roof shingles when attached to the roof's plywood subsurface. Such direct attachment of the pergola rafters to the roof is not structurally sound support, is not sufficient positive anchoring to prevent uplift and is conducive to roof leaks. The only parts of the home or building structure adequate to carry the load of a structure such as a pergola is a rafter or wall.